


My Little Pines

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: "You're what, Pine Tree?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something fluffy after this week! Enjoy!

Dipper glanced nervously at the door, then back again at the monitor in front of him. His mind kept playing tricks on him, soft noises making him flinch. He pressed his lips into a thin line as he tried focusing on the game in front of him. He'd come home from classes earlier that day, content in the fact that it was now summer vacation and he could finally relax. He glanced at his watch then back to the screen. 

He accidentally clicked the button too fast and missed a valuable suggestion. He hissed and tossed the controller to his side. How was he going to do this? How was he going to even start this conversation? He growled in annoyance and grabbed the controller again. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt nauseous. 

He heard keys jingle and the door opened, revealing an exhausted Bill Cipher trudging into the room. His hair was a deep blonde, though in the light of the room it was almost a light purple. A black eyepatch covered one of his eyes, the light blue stitching on the patch glowing and emphasizing the uncovered eye's glowing yellow pupil. His black dress shirt was unbuttoned on the top, and the man's black jeans hugged him in a way that would normally distract the omega pretending to play games on the couch. 

"H-How was work?"

Bill gave a grunt in response, dropping his keys onto the table by the door. Dipper heard the alpha shuffle by him and into the kitchen, making him clench his jaw as he continued to stare ahead. The only sounds filling the room were that of his controller clicking and the gentle opening of the fridge as Bill pulled out a drink. Dipper glanced at the alpha, trying to gage whether to tell the alpha now or later. He swallowed hard, feeling himself shake slightly. 

"I'm telling you, Pine Tree, if I could run a business by myself I'd be a lot happier." Bill plopped himself next to Dipper on the couch, hands wrapped around the beer bottle as he tried to open it. Dipper pursed his lips as he continued to stare forward.

"O-oh yeah? I bet." 

Bill glanced at him with a weird look then and he cursed internally. The hair on his skin was raised, and suddenly he really wished he hadn't taken off his shirt earlier. He could see Bill's eye scan him carefully, and stare at his abdomen a little longer than normal. 

"Dipper, are you alright?"

Dipper gave a curt nod, accidentally flinching his finger and the car on the monitor crashed into a wall. He really did curse out loud at this, attempting to force the alpha's attention off him. Instead, the alpha narrowed his eye and leaned closer to the omega, his nose scrunched. 

"You smell weird." 

Dipper was sure he was sweating profusely now. His teeth were jammed against each other as he continued to stare forward. 

"W-What are you talking about?" Dipper eyed Bill through the side of his eye, watching the alpha study him closely. 

"You're acting weird, too."

Suddenly the controller was taken from his hands. He turned to protest, but the look his alpha shot at him dared a challenge. Dipper closed his mouth again. 

"Speak."

"B-Bill, it's nothing." 

"You're stuttering. Your heart rate is through the roof. You smell different and your breathing is erratic. What are you hiding, Pine Tree?" 

Bill always was one for detail, even with one eye. Dipper prepared himself mentally before sighing in defeat.

"Dipper, if you're about to tell me you're seeing another alpha-" Bill growled possessively, making Dipper's blood turn cold. 

"No! No, Bill that's not it at all!" Dipper rose his hands to the air, but was shoved down onto the couch. His legs were strewn on both sides of Bill's hips with the alpha towering over him. Bill's hands rested next to Dipper's head as he leaned in and sniffed the omega's neck. Dipper froze, remaining completely still while Bill scented him. He swallowed hard when the alpha finally pulled back slightly, still leaning above the omega. Dipper whimpered when he felt one of Bill's hands slide over his abdomen, resting on his stomach gently. He saw the alpha's possessive glare turn into a soft one, curiosity taking over his features as he continued massaging the omega's stomach.

"What's this?"

Dipper shut his eyes at the gentle rubs Bill started on his stomach. They were incredibly soft and loving, and it made the omega purr.

"You've gained a bit of weight, Pine Tree. And your stomach is a lot softer, too." Bill just stated out loud, curiosity growing in his tone. 

Dipper whined when the alpha leaned in again, nibbling on his neck. He moved his head, exposing it further as he continued purring at the gentle ministrations on his stomach. Bill hummed at this. 

"Bill I'm..."

Bill licked a stripe on the side of Dipper's neck, reveling in the way the omega shivered under him.

"You're what, Pine Tree?" The Alpha smirked, feeling the omega under him gentle place his hands on the alpha's chest. 

"I'm pregnant." 

Bill froze, eye widening in an expression Dipper couldn't read. The alpha leaned back, staring into the omega's eyes with a surprised expression.

"You're...what?"

"I'm...pregnant. Only two months along but-"

And suddenly lips were pressed against his, rough and passionate and full of love that made Dipper's heart melt. He could hear the proud purrs from the alpha on top of him, and the gentle pets on his stomach continued as the alpha finally pulled away.

"Pine Tree, I-I can't believe it!" The alpha's voice was warbled, his voice almost squeaking. 

Dipper could see the alpha's eye water and he returned a soft grin. The alpha grinned widely, sharp teeth glowing against the light from the TV and Dipper leaned forward to rest his forehead against Bill's. Bill purred before scooting back to stare at Dipper's stomach with a loving smile. The alpha sat up, moving both his hands into the omega's stomach and petting the area gently. 

"I didn't think...I didn't think you could have pups." 

"I started those pills a while ago and I guess it just took a few months to kick in." 

Bill grinned, his yellow eye moving from staring at the omega's stomach to meeting the omega's brown ones. He carefully leaned forward, placing another passionate kiss to the omega's lips. 

"My little Pine Tree." The alpha purred, nuzzling the omega's neck. 

Dipper relaxed completely then, his anxiety melting completely as the alpha lifted himself off the omega. He bent over, sliding his arms under the omega as he lifted him off the couch, clutching Dipper to his chest. He walked them to the bedroom, completely foregoing the TV an the unopened beer as he carefully placed Dipper on the bed. He gently plopped himself on a spot next to the omega, pulling him into his chest and wrapping himself around the omega possessively.

"My little Pine Trees." 

Dipper blushed, curling to rest his head on the alpha's chest.

"Now I have two little trees to protect." The alpha mused, lifting a hand to Dipper's hair and running his hand gently through the curls. 

Dipper felt his eyes drop at the gentle ministrations, the anxiety leaving him exhausted as the warmth of Bill took over him. Bill hummed, moving to wrap his free arm around Dipper's stomach, massaging both Dipper's hair and his stomach. The omega purred, breathing slowing as he slowly closed his eyes. Bill placed a gentle kiss in Dipper's hair, moving the hand in Dipper's hair to rest on Dipper's stomach as well when the omega had finally fallen into a gentle sleep.

His thumbs massaged the omega's stomach lovingly as his smile grew.

He finally had his very own little family.


End file.
